The present invention relates to a machine which will shave off an end of a standard industry bar of chocolate into thin shavings that are curled, and which curls have sufficient structural strength to be used for topping on pies, cakes, for and other decorative items utilizing chocolate curls.
At the present time, chocolate bar shavings are manually made, by operators utilizing various types of knives that shave off curls from chocolate bars. This of course, is quite slow and time consuming, and does not provide for a precisely repeatable shaving thickness and curl. The use of chocolate shavings and various chocolate confectionery items is desirable because of taste and appearance, and thus a way of making the shavings on a uniform, automatic basis is desirable.